Porque era ela, porque era eu NevilleLuna
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood: o começo silencioso de uma grande história.Fic do projeto Fanfic100.


Fic escrita para o projeto fanfic100 - Ship: Neville/Luna.

* * *

Hoje lembrando-me dela

Me vendo nos olhos dela

Sei que o que tinha de ser se deu

Porque era ela

Porque era eu

Porque era ela, porque era eu – Chico Buarque

* * *

Às vezes é difícil entender o porquê das coisas.

Ginny Weasley sempre foi uma excelente amiga. Prestativa e inteligente, além de ser muito divertida (bom, eu não poderia esperar outra coisa da irmã de Fred e George). Acho que essa peculiaridade acabou me levando a acreditar em uma ilusão. Hoje, eu acho graça, mas, há algum tempo, eu realmente imaginei que estava apaixonado por ela e não faço idéia porque eu acreditei que a recíproca era verdadeira.

Quão errado eu estava!

Eu a convidei para o Baile de Inverno e tracei um plano para dizer a ela o que eu estava sentindo. Bom, como sempre, alguma coisa _tinha_ que dar errado. Durante a primeira dança – exclusiva para os campeões – eu não pude deixar de perceber o olhar que ela lançava para o Harry.

Os brilhantes olhos castanhos acompanhavam cada movimento do famoso Harry Potter e um discreto brilho de ciúme cobria o rosto dela. Se eu pudesse, acho que teria cavado um buraco no meio do salão e enterrado minha cabeça ali mesmo. Contudo, eu pensei melhor e achei que não seria justo deixar a Ginny ali sozinha. Além da falta de educação, talvez eu perdesse a amizade dela e, mesmo reconhecendo que eu não tinha chance alguma, já que eu sou apenas o Neville-desastrado-Longbottom, eu sabia que a Ginny sempre mereceu o que há de melhor e eu me esforçaria para que ela se divertisse. E foi o que fiz. Aproveitamos a festa, a companhia um do outro e, no fim das contas, nos divertimos de verdade.

Interessante é que eu também achei injusto _eu_ não me divertir porque o que eu queria não tinha dado certo. Percebi que já estava mais que na hora de eu me dar a chance de aproveitar o momento.

Eu tenho um tio-avô apaixonado por trouxas que sempre leu sobre eles e até conviveu alguns anos entre eles. O tio Augustus sempre chegava com grandes e, no entender da vovó, perigosas novidades. Mas eu gostava quando ele me contava sobre os livros e invenções trouxas. No último verão antes do Baile de Inverno, ele escreveu uma frase numa língua diferente e fixou na porta do meu quarto. O pequeno cartaz dizia: _Carpe Diem_. Quando eu perguntei o que aquilo significava, ele foi simples e direto e acabou me ajudando a tomar aquelas decisões tão rápidas no início do baile: _Carpe Diem? Aproveite o dia! Aproveite o dia, Neville, e escreva sua própria história. Ouça sempre sua avó, mas não se esqueça que quem vai viver sua vida é você, e não ela._

Aquelas palavras ficaram vivas na minha mente pelo restante do verão e do ano. Eu ficava pensando em como eu poderia aproveitar o dia. Eu sabia – sabia não, sentia – que eu tinha que mudar a forma como eu olhava para a vida e para as pessoas; principalmente, eu deveria dar mais crédito à pessoa que eu sou. O tio Augustus não sabe o bem que fez quando fixou aquele pedaço de pergaminho na minha porta. Ao som dos últimos acordes da valsa dos campeões, eu sussurrei para mim mesmo: _Carpe Diem_.

Depois disso, eu lembrei da minha avó. Ela sempre me disse que eu deveria honrar o cavalheiro que o papai sempre foi e, como ele, tratar bem todas as pessoas ao meu redor. Naquela ocasião, não seria nada difícil. Como, de fato, não foi. Reforcei meus laços de amizade com a Ginny, me diverti como nunca, sublimei com uma rapidez incrível a frustração inicial com relação aos sentimentos que eu _achava_ ter por ela e ainda tive a certeza de que tudo tem seu tempo. Nada acontece antes do momento certo.

Bom, se todo aquele episódio do baile tivesse acontecido alguns meses antes, eu talvez tivesse enfiado meu rosto no travesseiro e lamentado. Eu, então, ainda não entendia o verdadeiro significado de aproveitar o dia. Mas, graças a meu tio Augustus e a mim mesmo, resolvi virar o jogo e saí ganhando. E hoje sei que foi melhor assim. Aliás, foi muito melhor assim! Não existem acasos na vida, e a própria Ginny me apresentou a razão de eu ter certeza de que eles não existem. Afinal, Luna Lovegood jamais seria um acaso.

* * *

Na primeira manhã que passei em Hogwarts, fiz questão de mandar uma carta pro papai dizendo que eu havia mantido a tradição das mulheres da família da mamãe: _Ravenclaw_. Foi engraçado, ele tinha certeza de que dessa vez seria diferente.

"_Você estará em Hufflepuff e essa tradição que envolve as mulheres da família da sua mãe vai ser quebrada. Claro que eu adorava o fato de ela ser de Ravenclaw porque eu tenho certeza que teria tido problemas de aprendizado se eu dividisse a mesma casa com ela; mas, enfim, você será diferente, filha!_"

É, eu sou diferente!

Acho que isso afasta as pessoas de mim. Ao mesmo tempo em que é ruim ser excluída e isolada pela maior parte das pessoas, ser diferente é bom para atrair companhias mais leais e sinceras. E disso, eu não posso me queixar, porque os amigos que eu tenho são os mais verdadeiros possíveis. Ah, leia-se amigos: Colin Creevey e Ginny Weasley. Duas pessoas fantásticas. Acho que são os únicos bruxos suficientemente loucos para me aturar. A Ginny adora rir das histórias de todas as viagens que eu já fiz com o papai. O Colin diz que, qualquer época, quer ir conosco porque ele quer ter fotos de Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado e também de zonzóbulos. Seria ótimo! Tenho certeza de que o papai iria adorar conversar com ele.

Bom, de qualquer forma, não é tão legal ter apenas dois amigos de verdade. Eu não estou reclamando, óbvio, mas eu gostaria de poder ter mais amigos. Sempre que alguma coisa acontece com Harry Potter, tanto o Colin quanto a Ginny parecem se desligar do mundo. E eu? Eu fico sozinha esperando eles voltarem ao normal. E isso é pura ironia: as pessoas me chamam de Di Lua Lovegood, mas não conseguem perceber nada ao redor de si, e nem vêem o Colin ou a Ginny completamente aéreos porque alguma coisa aconteceu com o Harry.

É sempre assim! Desde o nosso segundo ano, vejo meus amigos vivendo calmamente até que algo muito grande relacionado ao Harry acontece e eles se transportam para outra dimensão. Impressionante o poder que o menino que sobreviveu tem. Tudo bem que a Ginny gosta dele e o Colin acha que ele é o herói indestrutível. "_Ele é melhor que o Superman!_", ele diz. Mas eu não sei se isso justifica eles se transportarem para outra dimensão por causa dele!

Ah, papai nunca me falou desse tal Superman. Acho que é um super policial ou um super juiz ou um super-alguma-coisa. Os trouxas sempre precisam de um super-alguma-coisa para encontrarem qualquer sensação de heroísmo perto deles. E o mais engraçado, nós bruxos também fazemos isso com o pobre do Harry.

Bom, sempre que o Colin e a Ginny ficam perdidos nessa dimensão paralela, eu encontro o meu momento para viver um pouco da minha própria solidão.

Eu tinha certeza, até um tempo atrás, que ninguém, além de mim, freqüentava uma pequena colina que fica próxima ao campo de Quadribol. É lá que eu vivo a minha solidão. As pessoas brincam comigo e esquecem que eu não sou tão aluada como eles imaginam. É, às vezes, dói saber que ninguém me respeita. E é nesses momentos que eu me recolho, que eu busco na minha solidão respostas para o que eu quero e preciso. Por vezes, eu simplesmente preciso ficar sozinha, como sempre fui. Há dias que eu preciso me sentir um pouco mais próxima de tudo que eu acredito, mesmo que as pessoas não acreditem em mim.

E eu sempre vivi essa solidão. Ter perdido a mamãe tão cedo acabou me colocando nessa condição, infelizmente. Por isso, eu adoro ir àquela colina e ficar horas por lá simplesmente contemplando a naturalidade das coisas. Isso sempre me fez muito bem. Mas, no dia que eu vi Neville Longbottom sentado em meu exato cantinho preferido da colina, olhando para algum ponto além da Floresta Negra, eu percebi que a condição de ser e estar sozinho não era apenas minha.

Naquele fim de tarde, eu cedi meu local de refúgio ao Neville. Talvez, naquele momento, ele precisasse do silêncio e paz daquele lugar mais que eu. Naquele dia, eu também percebi que Neville Longbottom era diferente, e eu acho que foi isso que me fez não conseguir tirá-lo da cabeça daquele dia em diante.

* * *

Bom, é isso! Neville/Luna, sim! Por causa da minha amiga Poli, eu acabei me rendendo ao charme desse ship tão incomum (mesmo que a Joanne tenha afirmado que não rola ç.ç). Mas enfim, gostaria de contar com os comentários de vocês porque, enfim, eles vão me guiar daqui pra frente ok?

Quero agradecer imensamente a minha amiga (e nova beta XD) Mithya! Eu tirei a sorte grande de novo! Primeiro Alininha e agora você. Obrigada por ter aceitado essa tarefa de betar essa fic e as seguintes né? Obrigada por tudo.

Entonces, é isso! Espero que vcs tenham apreciado e a gente se vê!

Bjs e até a próxima! o/


End file.
